


（DC/JL/超蝙）No church in the wild

by AprilDayEver



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Coda, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Justice League Coda, Justice League Spoilers, M/M, Resurrection, Violence, kind of, sort of canon compliant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDayEver/pseuds/AprilDayEver
Summary: “我有后备计划。”“如果你是他第一眼所见之人，那么你的确需要一个。”布鲁斯将克拉克带回世间。独自一人。





	（DC/JL/超蝙）No church in the wild

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Church in the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767448) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



No church in the wild  
  
作者：TheResurrectionist  
译者：矢车菊的断章  
分级：NC-17  
地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12767448>  
授权：有。  
  
Summary：  
“我有后备计划。”  
“如果你是他第一眼所见之人，那么你的确需要一个。”  
布鲁斯将克拉克带回世间。独自一人。  
  
当他看见母盒的那一刻—— _真正_ 的看见那交杂着光明与黑暗、在动荡天平间闪烁的织带时——他就懂了。  
  
在维克多双手间的能量并不是来自于这个世界的。——它甚至并非诞生于这个宇宙。它存在了数百年甚或千年，而他，他只是这其中的一个短暂毫秒。他甚至不能解读放置于他面前的这个存在。  
  
 _它并不是持有力量。它就是力量本身。_  
  
他试图解释，试图让他们去 _听_ 。但他们已经拒绝去理解。甚至仅仅只是想到把母盒用于除了阻止荒原狼之外的这件事，这听起来就仿若是在渎神——事实上，的确如此。  
  
可他们怎么就是能对已经摆在眼前的选项 _视而不见_ ？这种纯粹无暇的力量假如被恰如其分的使用，又能够派上怎样的用场——他们怎么能看不见这个？  
  
戴安娜和亚瑟跨过他争论着，他们的声音里浮现出恐惧与焦躁。巴里站在一旁，神色紧绷。而维克多用一只眼睛看着他，冷静地、评估地。  
  
 _我们不能再一次迎战荒原狼了_ ，布鲁斯这样想，注视着这个年轻人， _而他知道这一点_ 。  
  
他让自己闭上嘴，在戴安娜提出可选计划时点着头，令赞同的微笑浮现上嘴唇。巴里慢慢振作起来，戴安娜的勇气与亚瑟的坚定鼓舞着他。  
  
当他们四下散开的时候，维克多迎上他的视线。他向母盒走进一步，——带有警示的一步。  
  
 _你知道_ ，布鲁斯在心里说，令自己的面孔保持一片空白， _你知道母盒可以做到什么，然而，你什么都没有做。_  
  
 _“布鲁斯！”_  
  
戴安娜的呼唤打破了僵局。维克多任他离开，黑暗覆盖上他仍属人类的那一半。  
  
 _你知道，_ 他恶意地想。 _如果你不做这个，我会去做。  
_  
  
**  
  
拿到母盒比他所想象的还要难。在戴安娜——以及更重要的，维克多的监控下——母盒被牢牢紧锁。他一边警惕着别被那个年轻人察觉到，一邊拿出手机，监视着洞穴。  
  
维克多会察觉到的；他从不怀疑这一点。重要的只是时间差——如果没能余留出几个小时，数分钟也可以——只要在此之前，他能够完成他的全部计划。  
  
他没有说出那个名字。他让自己把思维约束在飞机操作面板的坐标与时间上。与那相比，这感觉起来轻松多了。  
  
堪萨斯小镇是一组经度和纬度的数据，是在他机翼下黑暗的一片土地——本应如此引人瞩目，却又这样平凡。  
  
当他铲起泥土的时候，阿尔弗雷德在耳机另一端缄默不语。他把第一铲土倾倒在一侧，沉默着想知道坟墓与 _坟墓_ 之间有什么不同。  
  
 _棺木上的浮土究竟埋藏在一英尺之下，还是数英寸下面呢？_  
  
他已经有好些年没有挖过棺材了；而后遗症显现出来。他用铁锹铲起泥土时感觉后背疼得火烧火燎，铁锹的手柄在他指尖打滑，而燎泡慢慢顺着掌纹浮现。  
  
骤然掀卷的寒风令他坠入进强迫埋藏的记忆里。在他能够控制自己之前，他已经——再一次——深深跪在雨中。他无法呼吸，不剩丝毫力气。他挖开了他自己儿子的坟墓。他记得那熟悉的墓地里泥土的滋味，他已经感受到它了，在他自己的指甲下面；他已经呼吸着它了，直到他猛然惊醒过来，意识到自己如同十三英尺之下的泥土一样森冷——  
  
铁锹敲击到木头。他慢慢清理着棺木顶端，用铁器的边缘刮擦着那块松木。  
  
“老爷，”阿尔弗雷德在耳机那端说，“ _我拿到需要的东西了。”  
_  
他深呼吸一口，吸进浮土和尘埃，感到它与自己满脸汗水混成一团。他的心跳重如鼓擂。几息后，他敲了下耳机。  
  
“马上，阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
另一个人什么也没说；他也不必说出口。他们都知道这意味着什么。  
  
他最后深呼吸一次，带着一声破碎的喘息，用力挥下铁铲。  
  
**  
  
守护程序甚至没有去费劲再核查一次阿尔弗雷德短时间内伪造出的身份证明。调动着第二次转移所残留的能量，飞船嗡鸣着启动了，而科学家们疲累地退出去。  
  
他把证明塞回夹克衫里。无线电嗡嗡作响，发出声音，一半是为了伪装，一半是为掩饰背景噪音。  
  
 _What a wicked game you played  
你狡猾的游戏  
to make me feel this way  
令我心动  
What a wicked thing to do  
你狡猾的作为  
to let me dream of you  
令我梦见你  
What a wicked thing to say  
吐露心声是如此残忍  
you never felt this way  
你对此一无所知  
What a wicked thing to do  
这是一场罪孽  
to make me dream of you  
令我梦见你_  
  
歌词在他的脑袋里盘旋不去，加重了他依旧不愿承认的潜在忧虑。他不能失误。不知怎么的，在如此浓烈的工业清新剂之下，他依旧能够嗅闻到堪萨斯泥土的味道。  
  
阿尔弗雷德正对着他的耳朵长篇大论，他听着，心不在焉。  
  
母盒就藏在第二个座位下面。他能感受到它在束缚里横冲直撞，同时紧迫着他的心脏。他走向氪星飞船控制仪，放缓了呼吸。  
  
 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
世界燃烧，除你之外，无人救我  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do—  
如此奇妙，人类愚昧，欲望驱使——  
_  
他拉下把手，无线电随着一阵静电火花关闭了。有那么片刻，他只是这样坐着。控制仪很难一人操作，他会需要两个线路；或许更多。  
  
 _“韦恩老爷，尽管无意催促，但我确信你只剩——”_  
  
他把耳机从耳朵里拽出来，摔进杂物箱里。飞船里的寂静如重拳锤击着他。现在空气膨胀开来，母盒在他脚边嗡鸣，带来一种错误的、杂乱的旋律。  
  
他猛地把思维拉扯回来，不知道时间到底过去了多久。  
  
 _我已经比我父亲活得时间还久了_ ，他曾这样对阿尔弗雷德说过，数月之前。 _这可能会成为我做过唯一一件还能够有所意义的事情。_  
  
（他始终确信这一点。）  
  
**  
  
莱克斯·卢瑟的指纹在飞船里简直到处都是。如果他有时间——和精力——他可以顺着这个追踪到被烧毁的破损的电路，接着还原出那计划的大致轮廓。取而代之的，他设置好了使用母盒的几个步骤。  
  
克拉克·肯特。 _小镇男孩_ ，卡尔·埃尔。他正漂浮在氪星飞船残余的液体中，双臂在胸口叠起。水面在他身周折射出一种暗橙色，浸湿着、弄脏着玛莎·肯特用尽积蓄买来的那套西装。这西装是那种灾难般的蓝色，被一条如此贴切的血红色领带搭配着，光看着就叫人痛苦。  
  
时间在无谓的流逝着。假如他没有办法回到早一点、他还双膝跪在坟墓泥土里的时候，那么，这就是最后一次机会他还能够反悔的了。……就好像诸如这般的渎神行为，不知怎么的，也能够半途而废似的。  
  
他踏进水里。水流是令人惊异的温暖，环绕着他的膝盖。氪星机器绕着他飞行，在他涉水走向卡尔·埃尔的时候注视着他。  
  
他伸手把尸体压到水面以下。他手指微颤。水面缓缓覆盖过氪星人的身体，在表面下冒着气泡。  
  
等他觉得深度足够了的时候，他走出水池。氪星机器飞回到门边，柔和地嗡鸣着。  
  
他把母盒放在卡尔·埃尔胸口的正上方，放在水面下几英尺的地方。它半途就开始下沉，在橙色的液体中温和地脉动着。那上面的纹路加速流动，母盒变换着立方体的形状。  
  
他不甚熟练地操纵着控制仪，按下中央的按钮。数月前，在卢瑟被逮捕之后，他曾在蝙蝠洞里看过这段录像，现在，他再一次唤醒了氪星飞船日志。  
  
“ _再生茧确认。_ ”一个声音从扬声器里传出来，听起来完全剥离了感情。“ _是否开始再生_ ？”  
  
母盒震荡地愈发快速，在液体中溅起细小的波纹。他按下了控制仪，心跳沉重而混乱。  
  
“开始。”  
  
“ _开始进行_ 。”  
  
母盒迸发出刺眼的强光，炸出了一道光柱。房间炸亮的同时他被掀卷在地，纯粹的能量席卷着他的皮肤、衣服与头发。从他正上方传来遥远的呼啸、在光芒爆炸开的声响里模糊不清——  
  
同开始时一样突兀，那光芒消失不见了。他缓缓抬起头，蜷缩在地板上的身体一点点展开。水面平静，而克拉克——  
  
克拉克正 _站_ 着。他多眨了几下眼睛才确认了这一点。克拉克的西装已被撕裂成碎片，四散沉进水里。他闭着眼睛，但面容平静。  
  
布鲁斯撑起膝盖，在肋骨抗议的同时瑟缩了一下。他不敢呼吸。他将手伸向腰带，摸索着那个按钮。  
  
 _只是以防万一，以防万一你错了——而假如你错了，那么你绝无生路，并且你知道这一点——_  
  
克拉克的手抽动一下，猛然打散了水波。他歪过头，像在听着远处的什么声音。然后他突然睁开了眼睛，嘴唇扭曲起来。  
  
“ _你_ ，”他说，如同一个控诉。他的声音如此令人恐惧地 _不像克拉克_ 。他的眼中毫无情感，眨眼间已经锁定了他。  
  
“我……我 _记得_ 你。”  
  
布鲁斯缓缓站了起来，手放在腰带上。他谨慎地看着这个氪星人，感觉寒毛倒立。有什么出了错。 _无比糟糕的错_ 。  
  
随着一声音爆，一只手抓上了他的喉咙。他被砸在墙上，脑袋撞着砖石。他无声张开了嘴，视野一瞬间昏暗了一下。  
  
“你做了这个——你非得要——”克拉克闭上了眼睛，摇着头，嘴唇痛苦的扭曲着，“你就是不能放过我，布鲁斯——你就非得要从我这里把 _死亡_ 也剥夺——”  
  
氪星人再一次抓着他的脑袋撞墙。他感到视线边缘开始有火花飞溅。布鲁斯几乎能想象到阿尔弗雷德栩栩如生的说教，几乎能听见他的声音——  
  
 _再缺氧十秒钟，你就再也不必抱怨你受限制的视力了，韦恩老爷——  
_  
布鲁斯摸索着他的口袋，掏出一个小盒子。克拉克再一次狂怒地甩着他，甚至没注意到他指尖泄出的绿光。  
  
“ _你知道你到底做了什——_ ”  
  
用尽了最后的力气，他把氪石碎片砸进了克拉克的脖颈里。另一个男人咆哮着放开了他。克拉克蹒跚着后退，眼睛泛起红光。  
  
布鲁斯摔在地上，胸口大幅度起伏着。他的视野昏昏暗暗，血液冲刷着脑袋。他的咽喉一定已经肿胀起来，如长出燎泡一样疼痛。每次呼吸都好像在吞咽刀片。  
  
他再一次把手伸向腰带，悬在那个按钮上方。在外面，就悬浮在他们的头顶上空，一架装置着两颗地狱火导弹的无人机正盘旋着，时刻准备好开火。只要按下这个按钮——仅仅只需要一个小小的施力、向下一按——  
  
克拉克摸索着那片氪石碎片，手指颤抖。他哆嗦着，在氪石起作用的同时蹒跚着。一种情感如同光亮划过他的面孔，打碎了那张空白的面具。  
  
 _恐惧_ ，布鲁斯想，从下而上的注视着， _这是恐惧_ 。  
  
他认出了这幅表情，他 _知道_ 这个表情。自从上一次他梦见过这神情以来已经过去了许久。他曾见过这个的，数月之前，在这个氪星人吸进了氪石粉末、当他第一次品尝到他自己的血、当布鲁斯把氪石长矛划过克拉克的脸颊， _标记_ 着他的时候——  
  
克拉克的面容再一次抽搐了一下，这表情变得更加清晰。他伸手够向氪石，呻吟着。  
  
布鲁斯注视着另一个人脚步不稳，在自己的呼吸下计算着。他的手指始终悬在发射按钮上，默然等待。克拉克的眼睛颤抖着闭上了；他跪了下来，四肢因氪石而无力摊开。  
  
氪星机器飞过来，在他后背狠狠顶撞了一下。它扫描着氪星人，无视了布鲁斯。它的机械臂在扫描到氪石的时候发出红光，柔和地嗡鸣着。  
  
“ _检测到外来污染物。”  
_  
“……求你，”克拉克嗓音嘶哑，眼神飘忽，像是无法视物。他垂下了头，像无法再承担头颅的重量似的。“我……我不能 _呼吸_ ……”  
  
布鲁斯在他把脸砸在地板上之前扶住了他，避开了氪石碎片。有鲜血从另一个人的脖颈上流下来，缓慢流过了他的锁骨。  
  
克拉克呼吸加速，他的脉搏在布鲁斯的拇指下奔腾。克拉克再一次呻吟起来，让他感到沿着脊椎而下的一阵颤抖。  
  
碎片扎在苍白的皮肤里，呈现出锋利的边缘。他手指发痒，想去攥起它。有那么一瞬间，他无视了克拉克的喘息，着迷于氪石的深绿色。他曾经在氪石上下过苦功夫——曾经——他在蝙蝠洞里花了一个又一个小时，为了把氪石打磨成合适的形状。  
  
克拉克在他的臂弯里喘息，在氪石终于威胁到他的心脏时他的眼睛曾经燃烧过。而现在，他瞳孔周围的红光褪去了，重新呈现出纯粹的蓝色。  
  
布鲁斯移开视线，咽下喉咙里泛起的苦涩与愤怒。他最后祈祷了一次，攥住氪星人脖颈中的氪石碎片往外拔。氪石划开了克拉克的皮肤和肌肉。  
  
克拉克尖叫着——漫长、可怕、热切——鲜血流过他的胸膛。  
  
一只手猛然攥住他的咽喉，再次把他撞到墙上。那手指收紧了，在他能发出任何声音之前攥紧。他绝望地去够那个按钮。  
  
如同看穿了他的想法一样，另一只手钳住了他的手腕。骨骼扭断时他迸出一声嘶叫，胳膊火烧般疼痛。  
  
克拉克收紧了攥住他咽喉的手，面孔扭曲。  
  
“ _路易斯_ 。”  
  
布鲁斯没有回话。抓住他手腕的手加重了力道。布鲁斯咽下一声尖叫，在克拉克的束缚间挣扎。  
  
“活着，”他喘息着说，“她还 _活着_ 。”  
  
克拉克绷紧了脸。他放过了布鲁斯的手腕，把他压在墙上。从他的神色间再也看不出属于人类的模样。  
  
 _这就是你曾想过的_ ，布鲁斯在心里对自己说。 _你就知道事情可能会变成这样，所以，用别的方法说服他。  
_  
“为什么你要复活我？”  
  
“为了——战斗。”  
  
“为了战斗？”克拉克摇着头，痛苦地笑了一下，“我 _死_ 了，布鲁斯。那很 _安静_ 。你知道每时每刻、听见万物，你知道这是什么感觉吗？你能理解什么是 _永远不得宁静_ 吗？永远无法平静下来？”  
  
布鲁斯回视着他，神色无波。  
  
“现在，一切都回来了。”克拉克继续说，声音轻了一点。他向上一撇，瞳孔没有聚焦，“那些噪音、那些混乱……”  
  
捏着布鲁斯咽喉的手又一次收紧，把他往墙上提了提。他双脚离地，摇晃着。  
  
“你把我复活不是为了拯救世界，”克拉克又笑了一下，“不。你复活我只是为了你自己。你觉得愧疚。”  
  
“地球面临危机——”  
  
“地球 _总是_ 面临危机！”克拉克咆哮着，嗓音提高，“你怎么就是不懂？”  
  
“——不是为了我自己。”他挤出声音。  
  
突然之间，他们安静下来。克拉克望向远方，畏缩了一下。布鲁斯能够想象他此时正听着的尖叫——人类所承受的痛苦正在给予他重创。他不会埋怨对方，如果克拉克选择自私一点、就这样转身离开。但这并不是克拉克的本性，这并不是克拉克所曾成就的 _那个人_ 。  
  
“求你，”他轻声说，一只手还卡在他喉咙上，“求你，克拉克。我们需要你的帮助（We need your help）。”  
  
他摔向地面，眼中的整个世界都倾斜过去。喉间的压力消失了，一只手抓住了他的下巴，把他按向墙面上。克拉克居高临下看着他，眼中暗蕴红光。  
  
“你是要得到我的原谅，”克拉克温声说，“还是要我去战斗。你只能选择一个。”  
  
布鲁斯只来得及张开嘴，就被摔了回去。他撞到地上，尝到血的味道。  
  
“你喜欢这个吗？”克拉克居高临下地问，嘴唇扭曲成一个拙劣的微笑，“这让你想起来上一次了没有？”  
  
第二击让他的脑袋撞在地面发出叫人恶心的抨击声。他再一次尝到胆汁的滋味，感觉房间在四周旋转。克拉克跨在他身前，双手轻松掌握着他的头颅。  
  
“你没穿蝙蝠装过来，”他耳语着，“你是想要我揍你吗？”  
  
布鲁斯没有回答，他紧抿嘴唇。克拉克在他上方哼了一声，俯下身来。  
  
“你在流血，”他在布鲁斯耳边低语，鼻尖刷过布鲁斯的耳朵。他颤抖了一下，而克拉克笑了，“你左边的三根肋骨都开裂了。”  
  
“……那你到底满足没有？”  
  
那双手钳住了他的手腕、拽到他头顶上方。他呻吟着因为他右手手腕破损的手骨已经齐齐开裂。克拉克凑近过来，离他的面孔只有几英寸，瞳仁里红光闪耀。  
  
 _这不是他_ 。布鲁斯在头晕目眩中想着， _他回来了，却像变了一个人——有什么地方不对劲。大错特错……  
_  
“你威胁过我，”克拉克说，握紧了他的手腕，让他从自己的思维里被拖拽出来。布鲁斯呻吟着，弓起身，“那晚我们战斗的时候，你踩在我脖子上。我无法 _呼吸_ ，布鲁斯……”  
  
氪星人用手指擦过他脖颈上浮现出的淤肿，让他瑟缩了一下。那只手移开了，逗弄着。  
  
“我能对你做任何事。”  
  
他脸上又挨了一拳。这一次他含糊着呻吟，感觉自己有一颗牙齿松动起来。他的血液冲刷着喉管，让创口刺痛。  
  
“你会让我这么做的，”克拉克说，嗓音里出现一丝明悟，“让我参与战斗对你来说是如此重要。”  
  
那只手突然放在了他双腿之间；他的腿被迫向两边分开。布鲁斯感觉胃部直往下沉，心脏疯狂跳动地两个人都能够听见。  
  
“你会让我这么做的，”这个氪星人冷漠地说。他的手掌滑过腹股沟，把热量顺着脊椎传上来。“不是吗，布鲁斯？”  
  
克拉克的手掌抚过他的老二，另一只按着他手腕的手收紧了。布鲁斯咽回去一声尖叫。他的那只手已经没什么感觉了，痛觉沿着胳膊飙升。他艰难地吞咽着，希望痛楚能够远离，可在他双腿间的那只手把他钉在了原地。  
  
他能感受到另一个人，紧贴着他，——已经硬了。他在布鲁斯身上研磨着，快速捏了下他的屁股，就仿佛是在调情。布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。  
  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克在他身上说，“看着我。”  
  
他尚且完好的那只手在地板上摸索着，绝望地寻找着那片被丢在一边的氪石碎片。他不能现在开启无人机遥控按钮——不是在克拉克压在他身上的时候。不是在他耳机消失无踪的时候。  
  
他的指尖探进裂缝里，摸到什么湿痕未干的东西——突然之间，他摸到了那块碎片。他睁开眼，克拉克就在他上方，向下凝视着。  
  
“你——”  
  
用尽他最后积攒的力气，他弹起身，碎片割向克拉克的喉咙。另一个人从他身上摔下去，双手探向自己的脖颈。  
  
布鲁斯向后爬了两步，靠在墙上。克拉克踉跄着几乎再一次跌进水里。血液顺着他的脖颈向下流，他苍白的皮肤上留下一道巨大的创口。  
  
氪石碎片还被他紧攥在手里。他能再一次保护他自己了，他也能及时联系到无人机了。  
  
 _阿尔弗雷德——  
_  
克拉克转向他，一只手掌捂着伤口。他们盯着彼此，没人说话。布鲁斯把自己严重受伤的那只手探向遥控按钮，咬着嘴唇，克制住痛呼。  
  
“有两枚导弹正对准这里，”他说，一边因肋骨的疼痛战栗了一下。“我按下这枚按钮，我们两个全部死在这里。”  
  
“死的只有你，”克拉克缓缓地说，偏过头去。他有些奇异地盯着布鲁斯，“我不会有事的。”  
  
“你现在很虚弱。你没法从中存活。”  
  
眨眼间那个氪星人就又一次压在他身上。布鲁斯举起氪石碎片，抵着克拉克的喉管。他们脸对着脸，无人动弹。  
  
“来啊，”克拉克说，向下看着那片抵着他颈静脉的氪石。“按下它吧。来吧。”  
  
遥控按钮从他手中滑落；他放任它砸在地板上。就算他想要拾起来，他也再没有力气了。活动手腕时的痛楚是如此之大，他也再没法咽下去。他呻吟出声。  
  
克拉克的眼中有了波动。这是个证据，是重新开始。——就好像那奇诡面具的碎片开始剥落。这是关切吗？是在关心他吗？  
  
克拉克的瞳孔开始放大。他知道这幅表情，他也能在卡尔·埃尔向下凝视着他的时候、从中分辨出一点点人性闪烁的火花。如果这是唯一他能把克拉克带回来的方法，那——那这就是他所需要做的。  
  
 _你所值得的——_  
  
氪石从他指尖滑落，砸在地板上。他动了动手，覆上另一个人的脸颊，犹疑着。可克拉克几乎是立刻向他的手掌靠过来，根本没有思考过。他的眼睛又一次闪着光。  
  
那双手抚摸着他的臀部，开始把腰带解开。布鲁斯闭上眼，在手指拽着他内裤的时候瑟缩着。热量辐射着他的皮肤。  
  
“别紧张，”克拉克这么说，可他的嗓音边缘直发紧。这过程绝不会是温和的——也不该如此。  
  
克拉克用手撸动着他的老二，他手掌光滑，没有半个老茧。布鲁斯呻吟着，在他被按向地板的时候泄出一声喘息。一只手指摸索着他的双腿，克拉克用一个动作就把裤子沿裤缝撕开，在地上扔下碎片。  
  
他奇异地微笑着，倾身向复生池，把手指探进去。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，盯着他，看那些液体从另一个男人的指缝间滑落。  
  
不到一个心跳的时间克拉克就回来了。他分开布鲁斯的腿，跪在他双腿间。他的手还放在布鲁斯的髋骨上，一边倾身向前，灼热的呼吸喷吐上布鲁斯的面颊。再一次，克拉克露出那种微笑——如此接近于他真实的笑容，却更加锋锐、更加黑暗，几乎无法察觉。  
  
布鲁斯逐一放松下自己的肌肉，知道等待着自己的是什么。一根手指在括约肌外打转，随后缓缓探了进去，带来一阵钝痛。他在手指推进的同时长吸一口气：这比他预想的快太多。  
  
克拉克在他上方露齿而笑，缓缓将手指抽进抽出。布鲁斯盯着天花板，不乐意给出克拉克想要的反应。在第二根手指摸索着穴口时，他咬紧牙，同逃跑的渴望斗争。  
  
“你能承受两根手指，”克拉克在他耳边低语，呼吸急促，“我知道你能吞下更多。至少，布鲁斯·韦恩可以。”  
  
第二根手指插进来了。布鲁斯保持自己的面孔一片空白，他让自己把注意力集中在手腕的疼痛上，而不是双腿间升腾起的热意。  
  
“你喜欢这个，”克拉克喃喃着说，“我能看见血液在你血管里奔流。这开始让你爽到了，不是吗？”  
  
布鲁斯看向别处，静默不语。第三根手指插进来了，如此困难而他呻吟起来。克拉克呛出一声笑，按住他自己裤子的前襟，在布料上缓慢的绕着圈研磨。  
  
在他的身体上方，拉链解开了。手指从他身体里撤出来，布鲁斯再一次盯着天花板，让自己钉在原处。一息之后，克拉克把自己推了进来，他忍不住泄出一声呻吟，因为布鲁斯正慢慢接纳着他，如此缓慢——  
  
快感开始在他体内堆积，随着另一个人的插入逐渐增长，他差点迸出一声哭叫。克拉克向前挺身，没给他调整呼吸的机会。他呻吟出来，在克拉克架起他臀部的时候向后抵在墙上。  
  
房间搅混成一片痛楚的薄雾。他看见克拉克在他身上，却模糊着无法聚焦。克拉克正轻缓地呻吟着，短促的喘息逃逸出他的嘴唇。他摆动臀部，换着角度撞击让布鲁斯扭动身体的那个点。当克拉克额前的卷毛蹭过他的前额时，他同时感到了痛楚混合着快乐。  
  
“你快到了，”氪星人在他耳边说，“我能感受得到。”  
  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，无视了手腕与肋骨的剧痛，一头栽进快感的浪潮里。他迎向克拉克的撞击，听着他喘息愈发急促，一起攀向顶峰。  
  
克拉克高潮的时候呻吟着把头埋向他的脖颈，一口咬在他肩上。他射在布鲁斯身体里，一波又一波，而布鲁斯的高潮同时降临，他颤抖着射了出来，然后，克拉克失去了意识。  
  
房间里一片寂静。克拉克枕在他胸口，闭着眼睛。他们就这样躺在地面上，四肢交缠着仿佛在静默中迎来一个永恒。  
  
布鲁斯审慎地观察着氪星人的面庞。那些片刻前的紧张——怒火——已经尽数消散。他的神态放松下来，与数分钟前那副空白的面具已经迥然不同。布鲁斯伸出一只手，抓住克拉克的头发把他的脑袋揪起来，轻轻晃了晃。  
  
“克拉克？”  
  
那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，睁开了，看着他。克拉克缓缓聚焦着注意力，看起来为他们目前如此亲密的状态而诧异不已。他皱起眉头。  
  
“布鲁斯？怎么……”他晃了晃脑袋，一脸茫然。他看起来如此不同—— _听起来_ 如此不同——与之前占据了克拉克身体的家伙已经判若两人。“怎……发生了什么？”  
  
布鲁斯撑着坐了起来，在他肋骨因移动而刺痛起来的时候泄出一声喘息。克拉克立刻移到他旁边，满面关切。  
  
“你的 _肋骨_ ——”  
  
“它们没事，”他说着，站了起来。他用尚且完好的那只手拾起地上破损的裤子。克拉克还坐’在地上，赤身裸体，一脸困惑。  
  
“我们在哪里？发生了什么？”  
  
“地球正在面临威胁，”这句话如此熟悉，以至于差点刺痛他的咽喉。他转而盯着墙看。“我们—— _我_ ——需要你的帮助（We-- _I_ \--needed your help）。”  
  
“帮助？”克拉克问，“我记得的最后一件事是……”  
  
布鲁斯在他声音减低的时候瑟缩了一下，咬牙抵抗着一波冲刷而来的愧疚。  
  
“……毁灭日。”克拉克说完了，这个单词听起来倒更像一个疑问。“路易斯，她——她还好吗？”  
  
“她很好。”布鲁斯转过身，无视了自己嗓音里的破裂。他短促地笑了一下，“她 **很** 好。”  
  
在他能够详细解释之前，房间外传出一声爆响。戴安娜踹开门冲进来，钢骨和亚瑟紧随其后，巴里在眨眼间就站到他后面，皱着眉头。  
  
维克多立刻把视线转向复生池，他对着残余的母盒皱眉，它依然漂浮在水面上。他把目光移向克拉克，而克拉克仍然没从地上站起来，浑身不着一缕。戴安娜整个人僵住，她正在试着把所有线索拼接起来。  
  
“你做了 _什么_ ？”巴里大声说，指着克拉克，“这是——这是 _超人_ ！真的、会喘气的、超人！”他转向克拉克，“你还 _活着_ ！”  
  
亚瑟不发一语，目光透过他的三叉戟盯着布鲁斯。戴安娜用一只手捂住了嘴，在给他的一个眼神里蕴满了知晓一切的透彻，还有几乎就像是同情的慰藉。他衣服碎裂成条，满身淤伤，他的右手无力垂在身边，已经没法使用。事实是如此令人痛苦地明显。  
  
维克多的视线是最糟糕的一部分。布鲁斯笔直对上了他的眼神，并不后悔自己的选择。他回视过去。  
  
 _我做了你所不能的事。那些你不会做的，我做到了。_  
  
维克多断开对视，他转过身。布鲁斯命令自己把表情调整为一个微笑，把左手伸到克拉克面前：  
  
“欢迎来到正义联盟。”  
  
END  
  
译者碎碎念：…………


End file.
